Just a Moment in Time
by dark raven0
Summary: A series of Tahu and Gali flavored drables TahuGali 6. Lose: I don't remember losing him, Tahu, I mean
1. Love

Disclaimer: I own nothing in any of these drables, got it? So don't sue me, I'm broke!

* * *

1.** Love**

The first time he tells her he loves her, it is right after one of their first training missions as a team on Daxia.

Nothing about how they both are dead tired and sweaty to match is romantic, or how they're surrounded by hundreds of species of toa eating vegetation even whispers of love, but nonetheless, Gali kisses him straight on, giving him the only answer he was looking for.

* * *

For those who aren't completely up to date on the whole story, the Toa Mata, now the Toa Nuva, first walked on Daxia, the Order of Mata Nui's main base. I'm going to assume that they were first trained here as well. 

So please press the little review button and donate a theme now please, it would make me very happy!


	2. Sunrise, Sunset

**3. Sunrise, Sunset**

She knows he always loves the feel and sight of a setting sun. The last kisses of warmth on your face before the world is plunged into darkness is tantalizing to him, to say the least.

She herself prefers sunrise, but nonetheless, she often finds herself lounging comfortably in his arms as the bleeding sun descends beneath the waves. She doesn't mind the least she finds.

* * *

...I will say this once, Please review T.T it's been rather lonely...(I don't mean you Suppi, you rock)


	3. Sunrise, Sunset  Part 2

**Sunrise, Sunset – Part 2**

Once, as they sit in companionable silence on the beach as the last warming rays of light fade to darkness, he asks a particular question, one she has only but a single answer for.

"Which do you like better, sunrise, or sunset?" he questions, staring directly into her face as he cradles her in his arms.

"Sunrise." Is her honest answer. To her, the empty pit of cool and quiet serenity filling with the light and warmth of a new day is utterly refreshing.

"I see." Is his only response before they turn back to begin the long trek back to Daxia's fortress.

The next morning, she feels two arms envelope her as the first morning rays reach over the water towards her.

* * *

(((gasp))) she updated twice in ONE day! It must be the end of the world as we know it!...actually, I'm just sick(physically, I don't really want to mention my mental state), so please leave a review on your way out(or a theme, a theme would be wonderful.) 


	4. Denial

**4. Denial**

I didn't love him. I **don't** love him.

At least, not that way. I couldn't love him that way, that's what I told Pohatu and Takanuva when questioned as we idly walked down a long deserted trade route in Po-koro, meandering along in the last bursts of daylight as the sun bled orange and red across the light brown sand and rock.

It would be dangerous for both of us, I told them, to be too concerned about the others safety to properly concentrate on fighting when the need arouse to battle massive legions of enemies.

It would be unpractical in more than one way, I found myself saying confidently, our judgment would end up skewed on both ends when it came to making split second decisions that would seriously affect the whole entire team.

It would cause unnecessary trips to see each other, I further explained, taking each of us away from the villages that we had sworn to dutifully protect. Which in turn would cause both villages to be more vulnerable and thus more susceptible to attack.

And what if in the end it doesn't work out? I questioned triumphantly, our teamwork would be inevitably damaged for good, leaving the structure of the team lopsided and weaker than our already unstable standard in peacetime.

Besides, I can't stand him for more than an hour at a time, I continued, our personalities just don't mesh. Fire and water shouldn't mix, period.

And in the end, it would simply cause more problems than potent for such a relationship, I finished to thin air.

Takanuva and Pohatu both were hiding smiles by that time, and when I gave them each an equally aggressive questioning look, Takanuva smiled, "Gali, we really only needed a yes or no answer."

I blushed, choosing instead to stare intensely ahead at the closest rock fixture in the distance. "Oh."

Pohatu snorted, grinning sideways at me in amusement before saying something that made me stop dead in my tracks and allowed both Pohatu and Takanuva to stroll past me. "I think you need to give up trying to convincing yourself you don't like Tahu, water sister, and start thinking about how exactly you're going to solve those problems to make it work."

* * *

Ugh, this is way to much like my other ficlet So Many Reasons to be healthy…but it was all I could really think of T.T On the plus side it's longer though, right? That's good.

Kudos to Saya Moonshadow for the prompt Denial as well as to everyone else who reviewed, you all are truly THE greatest!

Now please review, and if you so wish, donate a theme, I promise to try my hardest to not butcher it completely!


	5. Trust

**5. Trust**

"Do you trust me?" he asks her one day as they climb to the very top of a volcanic islands center, heading straight for the heart of fiery breath.

"Of course." She gives him a puzzled look, but asks no questions as she allows him to take hold of her wrist and pull her up over the steep steel-grey rock that lines the mountain.

The sight that greets her widening eyes is unbelievably beautiful, and all she can do is stare in amazement at the hot lava spewing from the rocks, glowing crimson and gold as it swiftly flows beneath the cliff they stand on. In the distance, the lava curls over an edge as it free falls out of sight.

"Oh. Wow." She breaths, suddenly airless as the breath is driven from her lungs by a combination of heat and awe. "Tahu…this is truly…wow…." Blinking suddenly, as if coming back from a deep sleep, she starts in confusion. "Tahu?" She abruptly turns to face the empty spot he once occupied, only to sight him a few meters away, this time lavaboard in hand.

He smiles easily at her speculating stare. "Do you still trust me?" She hesitates once for a mere second before mutely nodding. He grins–pleased-before offering her his hand once more as he helps her slowly down the steep ledges, all the while drawing closer and closer to the liquid fire, till they stand beside it.

And without another word, he quickly mounts the board and turns back to face her one last time. "Are you sure you trust?" He asks, uncertainty coloring his tone, all the while left hand outstretched.

A villager of the island later reports hearing a loud scream of terror enimating from a lava cavern that afternoon.

* * *

It's not perfect, I know(and certaintly not long enough) but I drew it out as long as I could. Credit for the wonderous theme goes to Shadowed Ice(yes, I know you put faith, but I decided to change it to trust, thanks for the great theme though!) 

on a side note, I'm going to start high school tomorrow...T.T SOMEONE PLEASE SAVE ME!!(is spontaneously combusting from stress and anxiety)

As usual, please donate a theme, they're much appreciated additions to all the reviews from you wonderful readers! (is basically begging for a review)


	6. Lose

**6. Lose**

_I don't remember losing him._

_Tahu,_

_I mean._

_There was a numb sting that I couldn't quite touch. _

_That's all I know._

_It was like a shot given by a needle._

_The kind that hurts…or at least you _think_ it hurts, but you aren't quite sure._

_A shot of Novocain really._

_Complete with the spreading numbness and that subconscious pain that you _know_ is there. _

_None of this is real._

_Not now._

_Not ever again._

_Not anymore…

* * *

_

Ugh. I'm really VERY sorry, I seem to have just disappeared and flown straight off the earth for all anyone's actually seen of me lately…I will say this, my school system is FAR too gone to be healthy :(. IE: we have finals after break and I have to study for all of them. But really though, you the reader obviously came to read, not listen to some sob story compliments of me, so read on ;).

P.S. yes, the spacing is entirely intentional, it makes you set a pace during reading through it, thus giving it a different feel than if you just sped read through it all.

* * *

_I remember very little…_

_Of that day._

_That's the truth._

_Entire and unadultured._

_And those that say you always remember the most important day in your life,_

_No._

_Existence._

_They're wrong._

_Or lying._

_One or the other._

_Or both._

_I only remember the second most important day in my existence, _

_and not my first._

_I remember kissing him._

_That much I can say._

_That day._

_I remember._

_The hot, humid air, swirling around in lazy drifts._

_The muggish swamp that surrounded us, compressing all inside a stale air bubble._

_The flies that feasted undisturbed on us._

_The muted chirping of bugs._

_The sun overhead._

_Our grasping hands._

_Our gasping breath._

_Remember..._

_Remember?_

_I remember._

_All of it._

_That..._

_that day,_

_why,_

_why,_

_why do I,_

_remember,_

_only,_

_the second most important day,_

_Of my life?_

_or is it,_

_existence?_

_I don't know._

_I never do._

_Not anymore._

_It's crushing either way._

_To know that I only remember the insignificant pieces of my life._

_Existence,_

_is that,_

_a more fitting word?_

_It hurts._

_Either way._

_It hurts._

_No matter what words you use,_

_it hurts._

_And I was even,_

_warned beforehand._

_I was warned._

_Be careful, _

_that's what he said,_

_once,_

_Onua said that._

_I tried..._

_And I was, _

_for a while._

_Careful not to fall too in love._

_I wasn't careful enough._

_Apparently._

_It seems._

_Not in the matters of the heart,_

_At least._

_But,_

_that time,_

_that _other_ time,_

_I remember none of it._

_And that's my fault completely._

_My fault that I can't handle…_

_Remembering it._

_That I can't handle remembering any of it but…_

_But, a mere touch._

_A mere whisper._

_The rain._

_I might,_

_remember ,_

_the rain._

_I remember the rain?_

_Maybe?_

_The acidity of it._

_smoldering the whole lot around it?_

_Except for me?_

_Why never me…?_

_I remember?_

_Did,_

_did I,_

_cry that day?_

_Did no one come?_

_Do I remember?_

_That the ground was hard?_

_Maybe stone is like that._

_Maybe._

_Will I remember,_

_someday?_

_That the blood stayed there?_

_That it soaked the ground?_

_Staining it?_

_Covering it,_

_covering me,_

_With him?_

_Will I,_

_remember,_

_now?_

_That when someone finally came…_

_That he reached out?_

_Don't I remember?_

_That he touched my shoulder?_

_I think,_

_I remember?_

_Didn't I walk away?_

_Finally,_

_I think,_

_I might,_

_I might just,_

_...remember._

_I think I remember it._

_Finally,_

_I think,_

_I remember._

_

* * *

_

Um...yeah, I think that's that. It looks like more of a poem than anything, but really, it's meant to be disjointed thoughts. Kind of like Gali feels like she's drowning. :D I dunno.

Written when I was feeling depressed. Obviously. Only it's about the stupidest thing ever, that was my fault completely.(Let's just say, I suck balls at swimming, and I decided to try out for swim team, causing a chemical reaction, thus creating the result of me landing, let's say, in club swimming, not the high school team...and kind of in the elementary level...yeah...a freshman girl in the elementary school level swimming group...I should so quit while I'm ahead...but really, it's so basic, I think I might just ignore it.)

Credit to, Sylla Shadowfrost once more for the theme: Lose, thank you so much once again!

As always, please review, maybe leave a theme as you go, whatever floats your boat. Also, happy new years people:D


End file.
